


Black claws on red walls

by foxghost



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dragon Age
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/pseuds/foxghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders, dressed as the catwoman (well, it's his version of the suit), against a red backdrop. That's pretty much it.</p>
<p>Also, I suck at naming things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black claws on red walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted. To prompt me (I need practice, especially when it comes to drawing men), go to foxghost.tumblr.com and send me an ask.
> 
> Single DA character + action


End file.
